The present invention relates to a rotary machine, such as a motor or a pump.
Rotary machines of this kind that works as a motor or a pump having long been known to the art. The blades or vanes working in the passageway of the rotary machine are held by means of springs in a normal position against the peripheral outer wall of the passageway, against which the blades slide as the rotor rotates. The blades are also subjected to centrifugal forces as the rotor rotates, these forces increasing with increasing rotor speeds. Consequently, the frictional forces generated between blade and chamber wall will therefore also increase, as will also wear on the blades. In turn, this results in power losses. To eliminate this drawback with this type of rotary machine to the best possible extent, movement of the blades can be guided with the aid of camming curves, for instance, c.f. French Patent Specification 1,605,224, or by journalling the pistons excentrically in relation to the centre of rotation, c.f. Swedish Patent Specification 43,515. In addition to the high tolerance requirements that are necessitated by such cams and eccentrics, the cams and eccentrics also take-up the centrifugal forces and are therewith also subjected to friction and wear.
An object of the present invention is to eliminate these drawbacks, which is achieved in accordance with the invention with a rotary machine having the characteristic features set forth in the following claims.